Smile
by Wendy402
Summary: Time does not change everything. Because he was already too tired of waiting; because he already had enough; because he still loved her. "Smile, Nanami. Why won't you smile for me, love?"


**I haven't posted a Kamisama Hajimemashita fic in quite a while, so here. But I guess it's not something most people would expect me to post after so long...It takes quite a...dark turn. But hey, there are too many possibilities with this story. It's the kind of story that starts off with a vague idea but then my fingers on the keyboard starts writing on their own and spins out a coherent story...ish.**

 **And I'm sorry it's short.**

 **So I hope you...enjoy?**

* * *

His first love was almost five hundred years ago, with a human.

It was funny, how he had fallen in love with a human after so many years of seeing them was weak creatures. They had the life of an ant compared to him, and he's spent his whole life watching them die.

Yukiji was a weird name, he thought, when he had first heard it. Yukiji, "snowy road," seemed to mock his life; a cold and hard road that he almost couldn't see at all. Was there a destination? Did this road lead somewhere?

He loved her so deeply.

Her eyes.

Yes, he loved her eyes the most.

They were bright and glowed like the sun. They held hope and courage and bravery, everything that he wanted. They gave him warmth, and he thought, what contrast she had with her name.

She was the only person he wanted.

And when she told him she was already his, he was exhilarated. She was his! He would not need to walk on that road alone anymore.

But not now.

He didn't understand why.

But he loved her.

And he trusted her.

 _I'm already yours._

Those words kept him going.

But she perished right in front of his eyes.

And he wondered why she kept smiling.

Five hundred years later, he learns that the woman he loved never perished. She was still here. In fact, her name was not Yukiji at all.

Her name was Nanami.

How strange it is, how he can love the same person twice, five hundred years apart, and with no memories with her whatsoever.

 _I'm already yours._

He understands now.

Because she knew.

He liked holding her close to him, to hear her laugh, look deeply into her eyes, run his fingers through her beautiful long hair, listen to her talk. He liked all of her.

He wanted to protect her.

He loved her so, so much.

But there is still a shadow wherever he goes, a darkness that creeps into his heart and mind, a constant reminder.

That the clock still ticks on.

And that hers tick much faster.

So he desperately searches for a way to become human. He wants to be with her, under any cost.

Always, always.

Finding a fallen god did not work. But there must be other ways.

There must. There must.

And in the snow storm he searches blindly for that way that may or may not exist to turn him human, and holds onto that hope that long ago already died.

But in the end it's useless.

Because Akura-Ou got to her first.

No.

Because _Kirihito_ got to her first.

He couldn't protect her; not from Akura-Ou, the all powerful demon, nor from Kirihito, a mere human that should have been long dead.

And he still doesn't understand why she kept smiling.

Then all of a sudden, that shadow has devoured him whole.

Because he was already too tired of waiting; because he already had enough; because he still loved her.

So holding her warm and still breathing body against his, he becomes once again what he has always been.

A demon.

That smile, he wants it all to himself.

And he wants to make it permanent.

So he gives her his own smile and takes her warm hand, leading her far, far away. Somewhere only he knows. Somewhere no one will find her. Somewhere where she can be his alone.

"Tomoe? Where are we going?" She asks innocently with her trusting eyes looking at him lovingly.

He smiles at her again. They slow down. He pulls her close to him and runs his hand through her beautiful long hair, caresses the corner of her red lips with his thumb, and he keeps smiling.

He is unable to protect her.

But that's alright.

There's no need to protect someone who's dead.

"I love you." He whispers against her warm lips. He feels her smile against his.

She laughs softly once he pulled away. "I love you too. Did you pull me here just to say that?"

He smiles lovingly at her again.

"Smile, love." She does as she was told, and he feels his heart warm.

Soon, she will be all his.

He pulls a dagger from his yukata sleeve, and he watches in confusion as her smile slowly melts into shock, then slowly into horror.

"Tomoe?" She whispers in fear as he brings the dagger down to her heart. He presses it in deeper as crimson covers the snow. He watches as her eyes widen and pain is etched onto her features. She breathes out with her last breath, "Why…?"

"I love you." He merely says again as he pulls the dagger out and watches her wither onto the snow, her eyes open and dull, blood seeping from the corners of her lips.

But she wasn't smiling.

His own smile becomes a frown as he leans down to her still body and caresses her cheeks. He slowly whispers.

"Smile, Nanami. Why won't you smile for me, love?"

He doesn't understand the tears that come after. Nor the pain.

But it's alright.

Time does not change everything.

She's his.

Forever.

* * *

 **I don't know. I kind of like dark things. I've written like the first three lines _ages_ ago, but then all of sudden I got this inspiration and I just started typing away. And is it weird that I'm listening to Drop That by EXO right now?**

 **Please tell me how you feel about this one—could you imagine Tomoe like this? Does it make sense? Did you like it? Other thoughts/comments/suggestions/questions/feelings?**

 **And, just to lighten the mood, do you like EXO? And who is your bias? Mine is Chen/Jongdae, and I just love him _so so so_ much. I hope you don't have the same bias as me, or we might have a catfight ;D**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
